


Community Service

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: Cyrus bumps into a familiar face whilst doing his community service. The two get to talking about their woes with a mutual friend.





	1. Part One

There were definitely far better ways Cyrus would like to spend his Saturday rather than cleaning up trash along the roadside, but considering one of those options was hanging out with TJ - and since him and Kira seemed to be a package deal lately - the community service hours didn’t seem all too bad. Still, Cyrus sulks along the roadside as he uses his stick to poke peoples litter. 

“People are disgusting.” Andi grumbles beside him. 

“At least I look good in the vest.” Buffy jokes, trying to make light of things. 

“This is a big bright vest of shame.” Cyrus huffs dramatically. 

“I stand by what we did.” Buffy shrugs her shoulder. “If I believe I’m doing the right thing, then I’ll accept the consequences that come with it.” 

“I suppose it could be worse.” Andi admits, “Our parents could have grounded us too.” 

“It’s not like we have to do a hundred hours community service either,” Jonah stays positive. “I think we’ll survive the next two Saturdays.”

“Alright kids, lets take a lunch break.” One of the officers supervising announces loudly. 

“I’m starving.” Cyrus says as he rubs his belly. “All this hard labour has worked up my appetite.”

Once the Good Hair Crew is back by their bags, they each pull out their packed lunches. Cyrus goes to a nearby water fountain - as they’re by the park - and fills up his drink bottle. 

Cyrus has his back turned to his friends when he hears a familiar voice approaching, “Well if it isn’t Mr. funny guy.”

“Reed?” Cyrus is surprised when he turns around and see the blonde boy. 

“Hey, Cyrus.” Reed flashes a smile. “You’re just about the last person I’d expect to find at community service.” 

“I didn’t know you were here.” Cyrus shifts uncomfortably on his feet. 

“I was working on the other side of the hill.” Reed pokes his thumb back. “What landed you in the yellow vest?” 

“My friends and I were giving away free clothes that a wasteful clothing company threw away.” Cyrus folds his arms defensively, “Apparently you’re not allowed to do that...” 

Reed chuckles but Cyrus continues to look visibly uncomfortable and the blonde boy notices. “Look Cyrus, I’m sorry about that day. It was not my proudest moment. I’m really sorry I put you, Lester and TJ in danger.”

Cyrus couldn't really fault Reed, he did sincerely apologise and it seemed that he had genuinely learnt what he did was reckless and wrong. 

Cyrus lets out an exhale, “It’s okay, I’m just glad everyone was okay.” 

“Me too.” Reed nods.

“You’re much better at apologies than TJ.” Cyrus jokes lightly in an attempt to lift the heavy mood that was lingering between them.

“He’s the worst.” Reed laughs softly, “But he didn't have anything to do with the gun, he was the one that reported it. You know that right?” 

“Yeah, I know.” Cyrus nods. 

“So you two are still friends?” Reed questions. 

Cyrus nods lightly and his smile is small. They were still friends but it undeniably felt different lately. “What about you?” He questions, “I haven't seen you two hang out much...” 

Reed shrugs his shoulders, it appeared to be a sensitive matter for him. “At first I was really angry at TJ for reporting the gun. It got me in a lot of trouble with my dad and it got my dad in trouble with the police.. It took me a while to realise TJ was only looking out for us all. He did the right thing and by the time I realised I was the one being the jerk things got..” 

“Complicated?” Cyrus fills in the blank. 

“Exactly.” Reed shrugs his shoulders again lightly. “I figured if I give TJ some space and time to cool off I might be able to get my best friend back.” 

That hit Cyrus hard, he tried to imagine doing something that would make Andi and Buffy upset and it really hurt to think of them all not talking. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't know that things were that strained between you two.” Cyrus says genuinely. 

“It’s okay.” Reed nods, “The dynamics of our friendship had been changing for a while. TJ was changing- and not in a bad way,” Reed adds quickly, “He was really pulling himself together and I wasn’t so we started to go down different paths.” 

Cyrus wore a half hearted smile. Cyrus saw first hand how much TJ had grown as a person but he still felt bad about a friendship being upset. Reed felt Cyrus’ almost sympathetic smile and tried to shake it off by saying, “It’s okay, I have two more Saturdays of community service and then I’m done. I just hope TJ can see that I’m changing too.” 

“I don’t know you all that well but I can see it, so I’m sure he will too.” Cyrus smiles encouragingly. 

“Well if I’ve got your stamp of approval I’m sure that will help my chances with TJ greatly.” Reed laughs but Cyrus didn’t understand why. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cyrus questions as he feared Reed was being sarcastic. 

“I just mean he values your friendship and your opinion means something to him.” Reed says more seriously.

“Oh..” Cyrus says quietly. 

Reed has been picking up on Cyrus’ subtle reactions to all the TJ talk and he could no longer ignore it. “Okay what's the deal with you and TJ?” 

“Deal?” Cyrus laughs nervously, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean TJ used to talk up his good old pal Cyrus all the time but you’re acting funny.” Reed highlights, “You said you two were still friends?”

“We are.” Cyrus reaffirms. “We just haven't been hanging out as much lately.” 

“Why not?” Reed asks, genuinely curious. “Did something happen?”

“He’s kind of been hanging out with this girl from school, Kira.” 

Reed’s expression seemed to suggest he was thinking of a different reason so he looks surprised by Cyrus’ answer, “That basketball transfer from Monroe?” Reed questions. 

Cyrus nods, “They seem to be getting along really well so I’m happy for them.” 

“You think they’re dating?” Reed looks unconvinced. 

“I don't know.” Cyrus shrugs, “But they do seem to like each other.”  

“I wouldn't worry about them.” Reed shakes his head with a laugh. 

“I’m not worried.” Cyrus says defensively. 

“Right,” Reed shakes his head again, “I just meant she’s not his type...” Reed scrambles a little, “You know, if bossy basketball players were his thing he wouldn’t have been so mean to your friend Buffy.” Reed adds with a nervous chuckle. 

“They've really hit it off since costume day-” 

“Totally didn’t get their costume by the way.” Reed scoffs. 

“Yeah, I didn’t really get it either.. But they’ve been real close since, so.” Cyrus shrugs. 

“You sound jealous.” Reed says with a smile. 

“Don't be stupid,” Cyrus tries to play it off but he was visibly embarrassed. 

“Hey don’t worry,” Reed notices he upset Cyrus and tries to play it off as well, “We all get jealous of our friends, friends. I was jealous of you.” 

“Of me?” Cyrus raises a brown, unconvinced. 

“Seriously dude, me and TJ had a lame fight over it because I was all worried about him replacing me.” Reed admits. 

“You did?” Cyrus questions. 

“Yeah.” Reed laughs, “That’s why I made him invite you to hang out with us.” 

“Wow.” Cyrus laughs and he didn’t really know what else to say. 

“But if you tell anyone I got weepy over Kippen, I’ll totally deny it.” Reed points a finger jokingly. 

“Don’t worry, I have four therapist parents and what’s shared during our session won't be shared anywhere else.” Cyrus jokes. 

Reed laughs too. “I can see why TJ likes you so much.” Cyrus could feel his cheeks burning and Reed continues, “Had I have not been such an idiot that day, I think we all could have become friends.” 

“It’s not too late.” Cyrus smiles and then he jokes, “Maybe you and I could become friends whilst TJ’s busy with Kira.” 

Reed laughs, “I know you’re joking but I think TJ would actually combust if that happened.” Reed’s laughter tapers off, “I think you should just talk to TJ about it.” 

“There’s nothing to really talk about... TJ is hanging out with Kira, there’s nothing more to discuss.” Cyrus says bluntly. 

Reed is a mixture of frustrated and flustered, “Well is TJ avoiding you?” 

“No.” Cyrus admits truthfully. 

“Then what does it matter that he’s hanging out with Kira anyway?” Reed questions. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s just that Kira doesn’t like me very much so it’s hard to hang out with TJ when she’s around.” Cyrus explains, “I tried to explain that to TJ but he didn’t really get it..” 

“How could she not like you?” Reed raises a brow. 

“One of the worlds greatest mysteries.” Cyrus jokes with a shrug. 

“Talk to TJ.” Reed insists. “I think you two really need to talk.” 

“I tried.” Cyrus states. 

“Just talk.” Reed says firmly and knowingly, “You two are clearly misunderstanding one another.” 

“Fine, I’ll talk to him again, but if this turns into a ‘lame fight’, I’m blaming you.” Cyrus jokes lightly. 

“Well I have two more Saturdays of community service where you can totally get all weepy about it with me.” Reed coaxes his head with a smile. “After that you’re on your own here, kid.” 

“I only have two Saturdays left too.” Cyrus says. 

“Wow, you got a whole fifteen hours community service?” Reed exaggerates a gasp. “You’re such a hardened criminal.” 

“I’m a rebel with a good cause.” Cyrus shimmies one shoulder lightly. 

Reed chuckles. “You better get back to your friends, they’ve been staring at us this whole time.” 

Cyrus turns around and notices his three friends gazes fixated on him and Reed. “I guess we should actually eat something on this break. I’m starving. You could sit with us?”

“Maybe next week.” Reed says as he felt nervous inserting himself into their friend group.  

“I’ll hold you to that.” Cyrus says with a smile. 

“I’ll bring watermelon for us to share.” Reed says and Cyrus’ eyes widen. “Too soon?” Reed asks with a chuckle. 

Cyrus laughs too, “See you next weekend.” With that Cyrus turns towards his friends. 

“And Cyrus?” Reed sheepishly calls after him causing him to stop. “When you see TJ next can you tell him I miss him or whatever?” 

“Sure,” Cyrus nods with a small smile, “I’ll tell TJ you miss him _or whatever._ ” 

“Thanks.” Reed nods. The two share a small smile and part ways. 

“Who was that?” Jonah asks once Cyrus returns to where his friends sat and ate. 

“Uh, that was Reed.” Cyrus says. 

“As in TJ’s friend Reed, as in the boy who brought the gun?” Andi asks dramatically. 

“Yes. That Reed.” Cyrus nods. “He’s going to sit with us next week.” 

“What?” Andi and Buffy asks in unison and Jonah didn’t seem to have an opinion. 

“We got to talking and he knows what he did was wrong,” Cyrus defends his new pal, “Everyone deserves a second chance.” 

“Why do you have to adopt delinquent puppies all the time?” Buffy lets out a defeated sigh. 

“But we love Amber and TJ now.” Cyrus pouts his bottom lip. 

“Some of us more than others.” Buffy jokes quietly so only Cyrus would hear and he gives her a playful shove. 

“He is kinda cute.” Andi says as she stares off in his direction.

“Andi?” Buffy questions. 

“Maybe bad boys will be my new type.” Andi jokes and they all laugh softly. 

Not that Cyrus would condone delinquent behaviour but he definitely didn’t think community service was all that bad. 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed and Cyrus' friendship seems to blossom, leaving TJ confused about the new development.

After Cyrus’ father signs him out of his first day at community service they swing by The Spoon so Cyrus can quickly run in and get some take-out for dinner. Cyrus is at the counter ordering when the door chimes, signalling someone has entered.

“There you are.” Cyrus hears a familiar voice say and he turns around to find TJ approaching. 

“Oh hey, TJ.” Cyrus greets him with a smile but a sadness washes over him remembering the all too fresh swing set encounter.

“I thought you said you weren't avoiding me?” TJ looks annoyed. 

“I’m not.” Cyrus is confused by the mild hostility. 

“You haven’t answered any of my texts today asking you to hang out.” TJ states. 

“I’m sorry. They confiscated our phones.” Cyrus says as he pulls his cell out of his pocket, quickly clicking it so the lock screen displays his unseen notifications, “See I just haven't seen them yet. I wasn’t intentionally ignoring you.” Cyrus was being honest, he hand’t noticed the messages until just now but he wasn’t exactly looking for reasons to talk to TJ either, not since he spied him on the swings with Kira. Not that Cyrus was avoiding TJ but he thought it was best to give the boy some space, more to protect his own feelings than anyone elses.

“Oh.” TJ shifts uncomfortably as he jumped to the conclusion but then he’s hit with confusion, “Who confiscated your phone?” 

"The officers supervising community service.” Cyrus explains. 

TJ’s perplexed expression remains, “Were you volunteering?” 

“No, not exactly...” Cyrus chuckles nervously, “You know how I mentioned that free flea market I was running with Andi, Buffy and Jonah the other day? Well we were apparently not allowed to do that and kinda got arrested for it...” 

“You got arrested?” TJ asks loudly in shock and Cyrus looks embarrassed that he was drawing attention to them. 

“Well we all got put in a holding cell together for like twenty minutes until our parents got there.” 

“Why am I only just hearing about this now?” TJ is in a state of disbelief. 

“Sorry, it was kind of a whirlwind but next time I’m thrown in the clink, I’ll use you as my one phone call.” Cyrus jokes and this lightens the mood.

TJ laughs as he questions, “Twenty minutes in there and you’re down with the prison slang already?” 

“I might have searched some online...” Cyrus shrugs innocently and it causes TJ to laugh harder. 

“Does this mean you’re the bad influence in our friendship now?” TJ jokes. “Should my mom be worried about us hanging out?” 

Cyrus chuckles, “Nah, we’re both just a couple of tough guys, doing tough guy stuff.” 

“I’m sorry, Cyrus,” TJ begins in a mock serious tone, “But I promised to leave that life behind.” More laughter consumes them. Cyrus and TJ were getting along so well that Cyrus’ sad feelings towards the whole shirt debacle were almost forgotten in the moment. 

“Actually, you know who I bumped into today-” Cyrus begins but he’s cut off by a not so friendly face. 

“Hey, TJ.” Kira bounces into The Spoon with a smile. “Cyrus.” Her enthused tone drops along with her grin when she acknowledges him. 

“Kira, hey.” TJ greets her. 

“Hi.” Cyrus smiles politely. 

“So,” Kira turns towards TJ, cutting Cyrus off almost completely. “Family day got cut short so I’m free to hang out tonight. Take me to a movie?” 

Just like that Cyrus’ wave of sadness was back to consume him. Of course TJ wanted to hang out today, Kira was otherwise occupied. 

“Uh, sure, movies sound good.” TJ bops his head, “Cyrus, want to come?”

“I can’t.” Cyrus picks up the bag of take-out the server had left for him on the counter and waves it lightly in front of himself, “I have plans with my dad, but you two have fun.” 

“We will.” Kira says with a smug smile. “We always do.”

“Well, see ya round.” Cyrus nods and tries to make his escape. 

“Oh, Cyrus,” TJ stops him. “Did you still have that shirt or did the officer confiscate it when you got busted?” 

“No but I gave it to Jonah. Sorry.” Cyrus mumbles. 

“Oh, okay.” TJ says looking disappointed and Cyrus simply shrugs before finally leaving. 

☆

The week marches on and by Wednesday Cyrus still wasn’t feeling any better about his situation with TJ. Cyrus couldn’t avoid the basketball captain forever because he honesty didn’t want to give up their friendship just because TJ potentially had feelings for someone else, but on the other hand it was hard hanging out with TJ when his new best friend very clearly didn’t want Cyrus hanging around. Reed’s words flow into Cyrus’ mind, about how he and TJ weren't communicating well enough and how they should really talk about it. Cyrus wanted to do that and really explain to TJ how we felt about Kira but Cyrus didn’t want to come across as a jealous friend. Cyrus could hardly say ‘Kira doesn’t like me’ because it might sound like he’s saying ‘you shouldn’t like Kira because I don’t want you too’ and despite his own feelings, Cyrus wouldn’t get in the way of TJ’s feelings for someone else. With that all in mind it also kind of hurt Cyrus to feel like the backup plan, the friend that TJ hangs out with when other friends were busy. 

That day at lunch, Cyrus is in the cafeteria line collecting his food when he can hear Kira and TJ laughing loudly at a table across the room.

“You know I wasn’t paying attention before but now that you’ve pointed out it’s all I can notice,” Reed pops up out of nowhere with his own lunch tray and walks the beside Cyrus as they collect food, “They really are annoyingly joint at the hip aren’t they?” 

“I told you. They are _really_ getting along.” Cyrus shrugs. 

“I take it you haven’t spoken to TJ yet?” 

“Nope and I’m not sure I’m going to.” Cyrus admits. 

“Why not?” Reed asks. 

“When you and TJ fought about him spending time with me-” Cyrus began and the sentence honestly felt like a joke, “did you tell him not to hang out with me?” Cyrus questions. 

“Well, no..” Reed tosses his head from side to side, “But-” 

“There is no but. I can’t tell TJ to hang out with Kira less just because she doesn't like me.” Cyrus says simply. 

“I guess that makes sense...” Reed mumbles. “But if she's not being a good friend to you that should matter to TJ.” 

“But she’s not being mean to me, she’s not telling me to go away. It’s just uncomfortable.” Cyrus explains, “I can’t really say anything, I mean, I hung out with TJ when he wasn’t being friendly to Buffy.” 

Reed didn’t have a good comeback to this statement so he stays quiet. The two finish collecting their food and hover by the end of the line. 

“Judging by that confused look on Teej’s face I’d say he doesnt know we’ve reconnected?” Reed briefly draws Cyrus’ attention to the basketball captain supporting a confused look. 

“I tried to tell him but can you guess who popped up before I got the chance?” Cyrus half heartedly smiles. 

“Geez.” Reed lets out a breath of disbelief.

“Maybe I am a jealous friend.” Cyrus says as a joke although he actually kind of meant it. 

“Happens to the best of us.” Reed shrugs one shoulder with a smile and the two laugh softly. 

“You want to eat lunch together?” Cyrus asks. 

Reed appeared to be running the idea over in his mind for second before smiling, “Sure, why not?” With that the two sit down and enjoy lunch together. 

☆

That afternoon, Cyrus has just exited the school’s main building when he’s chased down by TJ. 

“Hey.” Cyrus greets him but he doesnt bother to stop walking. 

“Hey?” TJ responds. 

“Hello?” Cyrus is unsure why he’s being weird. 

“Since when are you and Reed buddies?” TJ questions. 

 _Of course that’s what’s up_ , Cyrus almost laughs to himself for being confused in the first place. “I actually tried to tell you on Saturday, I bumped into Reed whilst we were picking up trash for community service.” 

“He’s still doing his hours?” TJ questions. 

“Yeah, he’s got two more days left.” Cyrus nods. 

“Okay, but you ignored me for like a week after the gun and I wasn’t even the one that brought it.” TJ highlights, “But Reed was and you talk once and now you’re lunch buddies?” 

Cyrus can’t help but laugh at this. TJ was metaphorically combusting over the development like Reed had joked during their chat on Saturday.

“You’re laughing at me?” TJ frowns. 

“No I’m not, I was just thinking about something. It doesnt matter.” Cyrus shakes his head. 

“I’m just surprised you’re all buddy buddy with him.” TJ moves back on topic.  

“I’m surprised we’re getting along too but it’s kind of my thing, to adopt delinquent puppies.” Cyrus jokes, “At least that’s what Buffy says.” 

“Is that what I was?” TJ asks looking offended and Cyrus stops walking. 

“It was just a joke.” Cyrus frowns. “Not that I think it matters who I’m friends with but Reed and I have only really spoken twice and mostly about you-” 

“What did he tell you?” TJ asks worried. 

“Just that you’re not really friends anymore and he misses you.” Cyrus explains, “I didn’t know things were that strained between you two, you never said anything.” 

“There was nothing to say.” TJ says bluntly, “You should be careful with him. Reed has a way of pulling you in and then getting you both into trouble.” 

“I can’t really speak for your past with Reed but I can say that I think Reed is genuinely sorry about the gun and he seems to actually want to be better.” Cyrus sticks up for Reed, “I think he's changed and I know that he misses you and wants to reach out or he has reached out to you-” 

“You don’t know all the details so you can’t really tell me to forgive him.” TJ snaps. 

“I wasn’t saying that at all.” Cyrus furrows his brows, “I was just telling you that I know he’s sorry and he misses you.” 

“Thanks.” TJ says insincerely.

“I’m going to go.” Cyrus tried to leave.

“Of course you are.” TJ lets out a exasperated sigh.

“You’re acting really weird and I don’t like it.” Cyrus frowns. 

“Maybe I’m acting weird because you keep saying you’re not avoiding me whilst continuing to avoid me.” TJ huffs. 

Cyrus didn’t like that he was being made out to be a bad person in this situation when all he’s done over the past few weeks since Kira popped up was try and be super considerate of how TJ feels. Not to mention how politely he treats Kira when she’s outwardly rude to him. 

“TJ, I am not intentionally avoiding you but I can’t hang out with you when you’re with Kira.” Cyrus sighs, “I’m sorry. I’m just trying to give you two space.”

“We’re just friends. I don’t need space.” TJ says with furrowed brows. 

“I do.” Cyrus says quietly and then speaks up, “I need it.”

“Why?” TJ looks hurt. 

“I don’t want to be your backup plan.” Cyrus admits and feels a little embarrassed and vulnerable but still he continues, “You wanted to hang out with me on Saturday because Kira was busy.” 

“That’s not true.” TJ shakes his head, “I asked you to hang out whilst she was busy because I know you don’t like her.” 

“I don’t like her?” Cyrus scoffs, “You are so oblivious,” Cyrus lets out a frustrated breath, “TJ, Kira is the one that doesn’t like me.” Cyrus says firmly. “I think it’s because I’m Buffy’s friend but who really knows. Regardless, she doesn’t want me to hang out with you.” 

“So you want me to stop being her friend?” TJ asks. 

“Have you been paying attention at all?” Cyrus is clearly frustrated. “You can hang out with whomever you like.” 

“Alright but I don't understand what I’m supposed to do, I still want to hang out with you.” TJ says with a worried expression, “What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know what I want.” Cyrus blurts out. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” TJ asks with a hard to read expression. 

“This is why I was giving you two space,” Cyrus sighs, “I didn’t want to make something out of nothing.”

“But now it is something.” TJ states.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Cyrus says, “Let’s just forget it okay?” 

“Okay.” TJ says with a frown. 

“I have to go, I have a history test tomorrow that I have to study for.” Cyrus says, looking for an excuse to part. 

Cyrus hurries away and reflects on the whole ordeal. Even though the sight of Kira and TJ on the swings sat in the back of his mind the whole time, Cyrus couldn’t bring himself to bring it up. He didn’t want to hear anything that could potentially ruin the importance of the swings anymore than they already had been.

-

Once Cyrus leaves TJ outside of school, TJ’s quickly approached by an old friend. “Trouble in paradise?” Reed asks. 

“I don't know, why don’t you ask him? Since you two seem to be best buddies now.” TJ rolls his eyes. 

“Hey, I thought I was the jealous friend.” Reed quips. 

TJ rolls his eyes again and starts walking away but Reed follows. 

“You’re just going to walk away?” Reed asks. 

“I have nothing to say to you.” TJ says. 

“Sounds like you want to say something.” Reed matches TJ’s strides and when TJ continues to ignore him, Reed reaches his hand out to touch his ex best friends arm, “Teej, please?” Reed pleads and TJ stops to hear him out. 

“I know things haven't been great between us lately but you can talk to me.” Reed says genuinely.“I’m sorry I got so angry with you for reporting the gun.” Reed is sincere. “I’m sorry I pushed you away.”

“Who says it was you that pushed. You don’t think I was mad at you already?” TJ scoffs. “I don’t care that you got angry at me for it. I did the right thing.” 

“I know.” Reed nods. “You’re right. I should have apologised for bringing the gun in the first place. I monumentality messed up and I’m sorry.” 

“Why did you do that?” TJ asks.

“I’m sorry, it didn’t have anything to do with our fight about you hanging out with Cyrus.” Reed admits, “It was just a stupid mistake and I wasn’t thinking.”

“You think I got upset because you made me look bad in front of Cyrus?” TJ furrows his brows. “I got upset because what you did was incredibly reckless. I know we’ve misbehaved before but Reed that was scary.” 

“I know.” Reed says sheepishly, “I wasn’t thinking but I have thought about it since and I know how stupid it was. Believe me.” 

TJ is quiet for a moment but he nods slightly, “I do.” 

Reed looks relieved, “Dude, I miss my best friend.” 

“Me too.” TJ agrees softly. 

“Friends?” Reed asks with a hopeful smile. 

“Friends.” TJ nods with a small grin of his own. 

“So, I only caught a glimpse from afar but you and Cyrus didn’t seem to be having a good conversation.” Reed says. 

“I’m not talking to you about Cyrus.” TJ shakes his head. 

“Fine.” Reed shrugs. “How about Kira?” 

“Not you too.” TJ groans. “Is this what you and Cyrus were so engaged about at lunch?” 

“Yeah TJ, we sat around complaining about our TJ problems.” Reeds says sarcastically with an eye roll. “I thought we weren't talking about Cyrus?” 

“We’re not.” TJ folds his arms but he does eventually break, “How did you know there was a problem.. Did he say something? Because Cyrus says he’s not bothered about Kira but he acts bothered by her.” 

Reed doesn’t want to share everything Cyrus has said but since Cyrus himself said he’s tried to talk to TJ about it, he thinks its safe, “He just mentioned that he thinks you like Kira and since Kira doesn’t appear to like him he’s giving you guys space.” 

“That’s what he told me too.” TJ mumbles like he was annoyed Cyrus was telling the truth. “I told him I don’t like Kira, why does he think that?”

Reed shrugs with a playfully dumb expression on his face, “I don’t know why he’d think that... I didn’t think Kira was your type. I mean, last time we spoke you weren't sure girls were your type at all.” 

“Shut up.” TJ scowls. “You haven't told anyone have you?”

“I have done some lousy things, TJ but I am not that lousy of a friend. I would never.” Reed says seriously. 

TJ seems to relax a little as he does believe Reed to be genuine. Even though TJ didn’t think Reed would say anything to anyone about the feelings he opened up about in the past, it was still nerve wracking knowing someone had the ability to share his secrets. 

“I know when we talked about it you said I was the first person you’d brought it up with.” Reed reflects, “Have you spoken to anyone else since?” 

TJ shakes his head and Reed’s expression drops, “Teej, you’ve kept this all to yourself this whole time?” 

“It’s not like I’m a big talker anyway.” TJ tries to pay it off. 

“You shouldn’t feel like you have to bottle this up, TJ.” Reed frowns. “I know me being a jealous friend kind of pushed a confession out of you but I’m still really happy you told me. You can still talk to me, you know that?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” TJ grumbles in a childlike huffy way, “I want to ignore it all until it goes away.” 

“That’s what you’re doing with Kira?” Reed asks. 

“We are just friends. How much clearer can I be?” TJ huffs, “We get along because we both like basketball.” 

“From what I’ve heard about her since she transferred, she’s not that nice of a person.” Reed states. 

“Yeah and people used to say that about me as well. Does that mean I don’t deserve friends either?” TJ challenges. 

Reed thought TJ had a point so he doesn’t press any further. “What about Cyrus?” 

“What about him?” TJ sighs and Reed noticed how drained TJ looked and it didn’t seem like it was just from today, it seems that TJ’s been weighed down for a while now.  

“You told me about your crush on muffin boy last year.” Reed is joking but gentle with his approach, “Has that changed?” 

“I asked you not to call him that.” TJ frowns and Reed takes this as a non verbal agreement that his crush hasn’t gone away.

“Sorry.” Reed smiles. “So being friends with Kira is making being friends with Cyrus difficult.” 

“Now I know what Cyrus must have felt like when Buffy hated me.” TJ laughs half heartedly. 

“If you want to keep them both then they’re either going to have to become friends or you’ll just have to make time for both of them separately.” Reed points out the obvious. 

“That’s the problem,” TJ states, “Kira and Cyrus don’t seem to like each other and both of them seem to not like that I’m friends with the other.” 

“Are you willing to give one up for the other?” Reed questions carefully. 

“Why should I have to?” TJ asks. 

“You shouldn’t.” Reed admits. “I don't really know much about your friendship with Kira. I don’t know what she means to you but Cyrus? You knew Cyrus for all of five minutes and I could already tell back then how much happier you were because of it.” Reed highlights. 

This made TJ internally reflect. As horrible as it was to admit - even only to himself - TJ knew if it came down to it he’d pick Cyrus over Kira without question but for some reason TJ didn’t really understand, he didn’t have any plans to drop Kira as a friend even though it was currently hurting his friendship with Cyrus. 

“I don’t know what to do then.” TJ looks defeated. 

Reed treads lightly, “Maybe you could tell Cyrus how you feel?” 

TJ laughs erratically. “Yeah let me go and do that.” 

“I’m being serious.” Reed was firm but gentle. 

“What if I say something and it changes everything?” TJ asks concerned. 

“What if it changes things for the better?” Reed asks with a smile. 

“I don’t know if I can risk the friendship.” TJ shakes his head. 

“Okay.” Reed is understanding. “Then lets go back to just saving the friendship.”

“What other great ideas do you have?” TJ asks semi sarcastically.

“Well since Cyrus and I are basically best friends now I could put in a good word for you?” Reed jokes. 

“Ha ha.” TJ fake laughs.

“Here’s an idea,” Reed says, “Why don’t you invite Kira and Cyrus to hang out with us? That way I can act as a buffer between them.” 

“That might actually work.” TJ lets the suggestion sink in. 

“You’re going to be okay, TJ.” Reed smiles softly and for a second TJ actually felt like he would be but then of course the heaviness of it all got to be too much so TJ breaks with a joke. 

“Cyrus was right, you have changed.” TJ crinkles his nose. “You’re all gooey now. 

“Shut up.” Reed gives him a playful shove.  “You’re still a jerk.” 

“Rude!” TJ plays up his offence. 

Things were still messy but at least TJ had someone to talk to about it all again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is it! I don't feel the need to write a part three. I know it's not resolved yet but I think it's ended in a nice enough place. Of course I'll write more one shots based around the final few tyrus episodes so dont worry!! 
> 
> I would just like to clarify - because it's too hard to go into it within this one shot - TJ is clearly confused about the manipulation with Kira. He's forgotten - purposely or not - about his original insecurities with Kira so in this one shot he's not sure why being her friend is a bad thing. Hope that clears up any confusion!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this two part story! Thanks so much for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was, enjoy?
> 
> OKAY, it was heavily requested so stay tuned for part 2.


End file.
